Saindo da rotina
by Juru
Summary: Nada melhor para comemorar o dia do sexo, que saindo um pouco da rotina. #Capa no meu perfil#


Capitulo único

Bella suspirou assim que saiu do banheiro e encontrou Edward dormindo profundamente.

- Você prometeu não dormir – Ela resmungou sentando ao lado dele na cama e cruzando os braços.

Ela olhou para ele de soslaio, e resolveu dormir também já que aparentemente nada iria acontecer.

O casamento estava esfriando a cada dia, os dois chegavam em casa cada dia mais cansados e como hoje Edward acabava dormindo antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa.

No dia seguinte, Bella chegou na sala de jantar e encontrou o marido lendo o jornal do dia e tomando café. Sentou do seu lado esquerdo e apoiou o queixo na mão olhando para a pagina de jornal entre os dois. Edward sentiu ser olhado e abaixou o jornal sorrindo levemente para a esposa.

- Bom dia – A beijou suavemente e voltou a ler o jornal.

- Sabe quando tempo que não fazemos sexo? – Ela perguntou naturalmente.

Edward que estava com a xícara na boca, engasgou com o café e voltou a abaixar o jornal para olhar a mulher.

- Não – Ele respondeu limpando a garganta.

- Duas semanas, três dias e quatro horas – Ela respondeu como quem faz uma lista de supermercado – Sabe o que isso significa?

- Não – Ele respondeu deixando o jornal de lado e prestando mais atenção.

- Significa que hoje você vai sair do escritório e me encontrar no hotel Hilton, às 20 horas – Ela respondeu, o beijou e saiu pagando a bolsa em cima da mesa perto da porta.

Edward não teve tempo de responder, ficou apenas olhando a esposa saindo de casa.

...

-Happy Hour? – Um colega de trabalho colocou a cabeça dentro da sala do Edward.

- Hoje não – Ele respondeu pegando o paletó e lembrando que a esposa o esperava em um quarto de hotel.

...

- Pois não? – A recepcionista perguntou quando Edward se aproximou.

- Minha esposa pediu para encontrá-la aqui.

- Qual é o nome dela? – A mulher perguntou começando a digitar no computador.

- Isabella Cullen.

- Ela esta na suíte 431, pediu para que entregasse a chave – Ela passou o cartão para Edward e indicou qual elevador deveria pegar.

Ele contou cada andar que o elevador passava, caçando as mãos de antecipação. Chegou ao andar e andou ate o fim do corredor para a porta com 431, escrito em dourado. Respirou fundo antes de enfiar o cartão na fechadura.

- Bella? – Perguntou tentado ver na escuridão do quarto.

- Entre, feche a porta e não acenda as luzes – Ela respondeu de perto de uma luz que o não o deixava vê-la.

- Ok – Ele entrou no quarto e parou perto da cama. Tudo que conseguia ver era a silueta da esposa sentada perto da janela na parede oposta – Eu não posso te ver.

- O importante é que posso te ver – Ela respondeu descruzando as pernas e recruzando, em um movimento sensual.

Edward respirou fundo sentindo o perfume da mulher inebriar os sentidos.

- Isso tudo é para sair da rotina? – Ele perguntou removendo o paletó.

- Eu te mandei tirar a roupa? – Ela perguntou.

- Não – Ele respondeu parando com o paletó no meio do braço.

- Então porque esta tirando? – Ela perguntou sempre séria.

Edward voltou a colocar o paletó e ficou parado quando percebeu que a esposa falava serio.

- Remova os sapatos – Ela disse depois de um curto silencio.

Ele fez como mandado e deu um passo em sua direção.

- Não te mandei se aproximar – Ela respondeu levantando um único dedo e apontando em sua direção.

Edward recuou o passo e abriu os braços em sinal de rendição.

- O que quer de mim? – Perguntou ansioso.

- Não te autorizei a falar também – Ela o repreendeu novamente – tire o paletó e a camisa, deixa a gravata.

Edward concordou com a cabeça e fez como a esposa mandou. Moveu as mãos para abrir as calças quando ela levantou.

- Você não esta no comando aqui – Falou seria saindo da sombra.

Edward arfou ao ver a esposa vestida com um espartilho preto e rosa e uma mini saia de renda. Das botas de cano alto saiam uma meia que ia ate o meio das coxas.

- Você esta linda – Ele falou a olhando de baixo a cima.

- Você ainda não tem permissão para falar – Ela o olhou seria, e passou a mão pelo cinto o soltando do fecho, segurou firme a fivela e removeu a peça em um único movimento – Na cama – Disse apontando a enorme cama de casal no meio do quarto.

Edward concordou e andou ate a cama sentando na beirada.

- Deitado no meio – Ela falou batendo o cinto dobrado na ponta da cama.

Ele se moveu para o meio da cama e deitou com a cabeça nos travesseiros.

Bella colocou a ponta do pé esquerdo na cama e lentamente desceu o zíper da bota, removendo cada uma enquanto observava o marido a comendo com os olhos.

Sensualmente ela subiu na cama e parou com um pé de cada lado do corpo dele, colocou as mãos na cintura e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Gosta do que vê? – Ela perguntou deixando que ele a acariciasse as pernas.

- Muito – Edward respondeu elevando o corpo e puxando a esposa para deitar sobre si.

Bella soltou um grito de surpresa, que foi esquecido quando Edward começou a beijá-la.

- Agora quem manda é eu – Ele falou invertendo as posições e ficando por cima dela.

Bella simplesmente sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Edward voltou a beijá-la, enquanto soltava o laço espartilho, vagarosamente soltou toda a fita de seda expondo os seios da esposa.

- Linda – Arfou a admirando.

Bella sorriu mais e passou levemente o joelho na ereção do marido.

- Porque não me deixa te livrar dessas calças – Ela sugeriu invertendo as posições.

Edward sorriu ajudando a esposa remover suas calças e em seguida sua boxer.

Bella subiu as mãos pelas coxas do marido, passando as unhas, e deixando marcas vermelhas. Ele fechou os olhos quando ela envolveu com as duas mãos o seu membro enrijecido.

- Gosta disso? – Sorriu de satisfação quando os suaves movimentos de vai e vem o fizeram gemer alto.

- Você sabe que sim – Ele respondeu já completamente sem fôlego.

Bella aumentou o ritmo, fazendo Edward gemer mais alto.

- Goza pra mim – Pediu com o tom de voz mais sensual que conseguiu, o fazendo gozar imediatamente.

Ela deslizou sobre seu corpo, beijando todo o caminho ate o pescoço.

- Foi bom pra você? – Perguntou segurando o seu lábio entre os dentes, em seguida dando uma leve sugada.

- Sua vez – Ele a puxou para mais perto em um beijo completamente quente.

Edward deitou Bella sobre a cama e ajoelhou entre suas pernas. Terminou de despi-la e parou alguns instantes para observar o corpo nu da esposa.

- Linda – Falou segurando sua perna a beijando delicadamente.

Suavemente tocou sua intimidade, fazendo-a arcar as costas por mais contato. Edward gostou do efeito que causou e beijou a parte interna da sua coxa, para em seguida beijá-la onde tanto queria.

Bella gemeu alto quando Edward a penetrou com a língua, se agarrando firmemente no lençol da cama para extravasar o prazer.

- Isso – Falou com a voz entrecortada pela respiração pesada.

Edward a penetrou com um dedo, enquanto sugava seu clitóris.

- Mais rápido – Ela implorou já sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar.

Edward assoprou vento frio em seu clitóris a fazendo atingir o ápice.

- Estamos só começando – Ele falou beijando seu pescoço ate ficar uma marca vermelha.

Bella o segurou pelo cabelo, trazendo sua boca para a dela em um beijo apaixonado. Edward a segurou pela cintura, deixando os dois sentados no meio da cama.

- Você quer mais? – Perguntou a provocando.

- Sabe que sim – Ela respondeu cruzando as pernas em torno do seu corpo.

Mordeu a ponta da sua orelha, enquanto sussurrava em um tom sexy. Edward gemeu em resposta e se posicionou para penetrar a mulher em seus braços.

- Quanto você me quer? – Ele perguntou roçando a ponta do pênis em sua entrada.

- Muito – Ela respondeu cravando as unhas no seu ombro.

Edward colocou as mãos no quadril da esposa e a penetrou controlando os movimentos. Os dois gemeram em uníssono quando ele aumentou o vai e vem do seu quadril.

- Mais rápido – Ela pediu colocando as mãos nas coxas dele para intensificar os movimentos.

Ele a fazia subir e descer cada vez mais rápido e intenso. A sentiu se contrair em volta do seu membro no mesmo instante que se derramou dentro dela.

-Isso foi sensacional.

Bella deixou a cabeça cair no ombro do Edward, tentando recobrar o fôlego.

Aquela suíte do hotel nunca mais deixou os dois caírem na rotina.

* * *

N/A: Ola queridas

Um surto em homenagem ao dia do sexo.

Espero que gostem.

Agradecimentos a minha beta, **Beka**. Que não deixou notinha, mas sempre ajuda na pervice. Obrigada sempre, querida.

Deixem reviews, please.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


End file.
